A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed, in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body including a plurality of electrode layers that are stacked on one another, and a charge storage film and a semiconductor film are provided extending in a stacking direction of the stacked body in the memory hole. The memory device includes a plurality of memory cells that are connected in series between a drain-side select transistor and a source-side transistor. The electrode layers of the stacked body are gate electrodes of the drain-side select transistor, the source-side select transistor, and the memory cells. In order to improve the reliability and the performance of the memory device, further improvement of the electrical characteristics such as the improvement of the charge holding characteristics and writing speed of the memory cell has been demanded.